


Tiny

by DaddiWasHere



Series: Eggplants & Peaches [3]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/F, Girl Penis, Jealousy, Punishment, Sneaking Around, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 04:31:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16695481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaddiWasHere/pseuds/DaddiWasHere
Summary: small dick energy





	Tiny

At the top of the lunch hour, Cheryl Blossom popped the little blue pill into her mouth and washed it down with a sip of bottled water before putting that away and touching up her lipstick in the girls' bathroom mirror. She could deepthroat a cock like a porn star, but what she wasn’t about to do was dry-swallow a tiny pill and choke and die like an idiot.

“Is that to regulate your period or something?” asked Veronica from a sink over as she fawned over her own appearance after the boring class they had just shared.

“It's an added bonus, I guess,” shrugged the ginger before fixing her already perfect hair.

Veronica sounded genuinely confused when she turned to ask, “Then what do you even need birth control for in the first place?”

Cheryl whipped her head away from her own flawless reflection to give her fellow River Vixen a quick top to bottom sweep of her incredulous gaze. “Do I seem like I’m trying to get pregnant at sixteen, Veronica? Do I look like a Cooper to you?”

Veronica rolled her eyes in that way she did when she thought the redhead was being overly dramatic and unnecessarily nasty, not to mention perhaps a little uncharacteristically dumb this time. “Cheryl, how can Toni get you pregnant? Think about it. I know she's good, but no one's strap game is that good.” She crossesd her arms as her mind tried to figure out what she was missing.

“Maybe not, but Toni’s penis sure as hell could,” deadpanned Cheryl.

“Anyone ever tell you that sarcasm is the lowest form of wit? Jeez, I was just curious,” the brunette shrugged before adjusting her bra strap so it wasn’t showing.

“I'm actually being quite serious, Veronica.”

Veronica smiled, shaking her head to herself. Then what Cheryl had just said registered in her brain. She looked back at her captain whose face was nothing if not dead-serious. “You mean…” Ginger eyebrows lifted in impatience. “Wait. You’re telling me that our Antoinette Topaz has an actual living penis?”

Cheryl’s affirmative answer could have been interchangeable with a “Duh,” based on tone alone, let alone the accompanying eye-roll. "And she's not ours. She's mine and mine alone. Comprende?"

Ignoring her completely, the pearl-clad Lodge mused out loud, “Okay now _that_ makes a hell of a lot more sense.” Every unusual conversation and interaction she'd ever had with Toni flashed before her eyes.

“Yeah.”

“Huh…”

“Mhm.” Cheryl was about to leave when-

“But then again… hm.”

“Are we done? I actually have plans this lunch.”

“Actually I do have one question if you don't mind.”

It was Cheryl’s turn to cross her arms defensively. Whatever she was about to hear about her girlfriend had better not be disrespectful. “Out with it. It’s not like boundaries actually matter to you at this point.”

The smirking girl with narrowed eyes asked, “How come I’ve never seen it then? I mean, we’ve all seen each other naked or in our underwear at least. But I’ve never... noticed anything. I feel like I would have noticed.”

“Have you been checking out my girlfriend, Lodge?” said one rich girl to another.

“Well she is… quite dashing if I may say so."

"You may not!" The jealousy was getting the better of her but she wouldn't let it win.

"But can you blame me?”

Veronica did have a point so Cheryl took a breath and a step back. “I guess not. But you’ve only ever seen her topless. She usually changes in private.”

“But, like, she still wears short skirts and short shorts and tight-”

“Veronica…”

“Relax, I’m just saying as an observer. So it doesn’t add up. Unless…”

“Veronica.”

“Is it really really small?”

She did not expect that. The Blossom girl laughed and laughed and laughed herself out of the girls’ bathroom, leaving the Lodge clutching her pearls as she went off in search of lunch.

The first thing to go was a red Serpents jacket, soon followed by one in black.

“Is that your camera or are you just happy to see me, babe?”

“Very cute, bombshell,” she responded as if Cheryl didn't say that every time they hooked up in the photography lab’s dark room. “You know very well that’s all me.”

The taller girl detached their lips briefly to moan at the feel of something pressing up against her leg. “You’re already hard? Eager much?” she teased. No sooner than those words had left her mouth, she gasped at a firm touch right up her skirt to cup between her legs.

“No underwear? Someone’s thirsty,” Toni teased in turn.

“You’re the one practically dry-humping me.”

“But you’re the one who dragged me away from lunch like we were being chased by nuns. Not to mention… you’re so fucking wet, baby.”

“So why would I risk my underwear knowing you’d ruin it anyway?”

Toni pulled away from their toothy kiss, biting her own lip. “All this is because of me?”

“Don’t act like you didn’t know exactly what you were doing, TT.”

“What did I do exactly?”

“You knew after what you did to me this morning that I’d be thinking about it for the rest of the day. I couldn’t focus, TT. I almost got written up for daydreaming in Dr. Phylum’s class!”

“Oh no, not your perfect record. How would you get into College without it?” Toni mocked purposely trying to rile the other girl up. “What were you daydreaming about anyway?”

Cheryl had no time for games. "You."

“Go on,” the pinkette mocked again, calling back to their morning rendezvous.

Cheryl’s hands framed Toni’s face as her thumbs caressed her plump lips. “Your stupid mouth… and your stupid tongue…”

“That can be arranged.” Toni quickly kissed her way down to kneel but Cheryl pulled her back up, bringing her face up to hers. “Your stupid mouth stays up here. I missed kissing you," she whined. "Use your fingers.”

Toni waited a beat.

"Please."

It was almost too easy. Cheryl loved Toni’s fingers. Especially coupled with her voice. If anything was going to get her off quickly without forcing her to make too much noise, yet again, it would probably be that combination. She would take care of Tiny afterwards.

As for Toni, there was something headily powerful about having Cheryl’s pussy in the palm of her hand. She still vividly remembered the first time she got to finger her girlfriend’s pussy. She was always so tight, even around just one finger, but since they had very little time before the room was occupied and they had to show their faces again, Toni quickly pushed Cheryl backwards against the nearby table and shoved a pair of fingers right into her wet heat, pumping them in and out just the way she knew the other girl liked it. 

Cheryl slid her skirt up around her waist, sat her  butt on the edge of the table and opened her legs as wide as she could before holding onto Toni’s shoulders. There was never much time for foreplay when they were in school but they seldom ever needed it. They were just constantly horny and when she’d seen her girlfriend across the cafeteria licking ketchup off of her fingers as she chatted with her chums, Cheryl knew she just couldn’t wait until after school to be taken again. She was glad she gave into her compulsion because Toni's fingers felt so good moving inside of her needy cunt and she hadn’t even touched her clit yet.

“When you came to see me at work last night...” Cheryl’s heart beat even faster, “You were just craving a good fucking, weren't you?”

The “Mmm…” sent right into Toni’s ear meant yes in that case.

“Tell me something.” Toni changed the angle of her hand a bit and received a hiss as she lowered her voice into a harsh whisper. “Did you like it when I fucked your face, baby? Did you like it when I came in your mouth last night?"

Cheryl groaned, her hips riding Toni’s fingers earnestly as she was called out at her most vulnerable.

“How about when I left you wet and wanting? Did that make you wetter?”

“No,” Cheryl shook her head. She was not about to admit that she liked it.

Toni wrapped a smooth leg around her hip so she could push deeper. “You sure about that, baby? Sure you didn't go back home and touch yourself to the thought of it? Or maybe you rubbed one out right after I shut the door."

Cheryl’s pussy clenched tight at those words and Toni knew she had her. “That’s not a no,” she chuckled almost cruelly. “Did you cum hard, baby?”

Cheryl’s eyes rolled back as her clit finally got some attention. “So hard,” she sobbed, not being able to catch herself in time. Toni was playing her like an instrument, knowing exactly where and how to touch her to get whatever response she wanted from the head cheer leader. Cheryl hated how much she loved it.

“Wanna know what I did this morning after you left without me? I jerked myself off to the thought of last night. I came so quick baby, that’s how good it was. That's how good _you_ were. We should make it a thing. Face Fuck Fridays with my head bitch.” She chuckled at herself. She didn't know what the fuck she was saying anymore.

Cheryl was so overwhelmed by the sensations all over her body conspiring with the images planted in her head by her girlfriend’s filthy mouth to push her closer to climax that she wanted to scream. Instead  she buried her face in the bartender’s neck, breathing faster and shallower.

“What’s the matter, babe? Why are you so quiet? My fingers not enough for you. You want more?”

Toni gently added another two fingers without waiting for a response.

“Oh my God! Yes!”

“There she is.”

Fuck it, thought Cheryl. If today was the day they ultimately got caught, then so be it. “God, Toni don’t stop. Don’t… fucking… stop.”

Toni laughed and continued fucking Cheryl until she was loosened up enough, inspiration hitting. She wanted all of her and she wanted it now. “Lie down for me, baby.”

Cheryl got up on the table as best she could, her heels wide apart on the edge of the table. She kind of knew what was coming and it was like Toni was reading her mind.

She yelled out at the heat of the stretch and the fullness she felt as Toni slowly inserted her spit-lubricated thumb inside of her. Toni was always amazed by how much her girlfriend's tight vagina could stretch around her cock, let alone her entire fist. Even as wet as she was it was still awe inspiring.  She took her time so she wouldn't hurt the other girl and Cheryl tried her best to relax. Once she was snugly in, she started gently fisting Cheryl and rubbing her clit with her free hand like a scratch DJ.

“How’s that feel?”

“Good,” the prone girl nodded, trying to remember to breathe.

“Yeah?” Toni was half cautious and half fishing for compliments but what of it.

“You’re gonna make me cum so fucking hard, I can feel it.”

“I can feel it too. I can’t believe you’re taking my whole fist, baby. You’re so amazing.”

“I sucked your cock.” Cheryl sounded delirious.

“Yeah you did, baby." Toni laughed. "You were so hot letting me cum in your mouth last night.”

“This morning… I su… I sucked your cock… ooh… until you were…hhhh… hard and then I left.”

“You fucking bitch,” laughed Toni. She knew it. “I'm gonna punish this pussy as payback.”

“Do it. I deserve it.”

Toni knew the girl had reached a state where she would agree to anything Toni asked for, but what she wasn't about to do was let her call the shots. “You don’t tell me what you deserve. You just take it.” Toni started fisting her with a little more vigour, twisting her wrist to make sure no surface was left untouched inside of her. She knew Cheryl only said what she did to make her fuck her harder, the little brat, and so what if it worked.

Cheryl could only repeat Toni’s name over and over again, so deep in her headspace she was. She wasn’t just being fingered. She wasn’t just being fucked. She wasn’t just being fisted. She was being owned. And it only seemed fitting that she said the name of the girl whom her pussy belonged to.

Since she had Cheryl's attention, somewhat, Toni decided to address something. “And I swear to God, you will regret it if I lose my job next time you come visit me at work talking about how much you wanna drain my cock.”

In punctuation, Toni replaced the hand on Cheryl's clit with her mouth and then gently stuck a wet finger in the red head's tight little asshole at the same time as her mouth sucked on her little bundle of nerves.

“Aaah!”

“This is what you wanted, isn't it? My fingers? What’s one more?”

“I’m gonna-!”

“Look at me. Yeah… now cum for me.” She sucked her harder as her hands moved at neck-breaking speed.

The concentrated tension finally found its release. Cheryl came all over herself and her girlfriend’s face with a gush of liquid followed by another squirt of cum. She came over and over again, kicking and screaming her release as one orgasm blended into the next and the next until she was a vibrating mess and it became too much for her. She really thought this encounter would be quiet but then her girlfriend threw a wrench in that plan.

She eventually mustered up the strength to firmly push Toni’s head away. Toni held perfectly still inside of her for the next few minutes, reveling in every spasm and shake of her girlfriend’s well-fucked body while she was still knuckle-deep in her asshole and wrist deep in her pussy.

On any other occasion Toni might have joked about wanting her hand back and maybe even made a game of it, but that day she just wanted to enjoy the feeling.

“Okay,” said Cheryl on a sibilant breath, signaling that Toni could slip out of her now. She moved slowly enough not to hurt her but it was nonetheless reluctant. She immediately missed being inside her girlfriend about as much as her girlfriend felt empty without her. There was just something about fisting her girlfriend that she loved like nothing on earth.

“You okay?” she asked, noticing how limp Cheryl’s body looked against the table. She couldn’t even close her legs, let alone sit up. As much as Toni wanted to climb on top of her and take care of her own arousal, she knew her pale princess wouldn’t recover anytime soon, plus it was sort of her fault for going so hard.

“You fucked me senseless.”

Toni smiled fondly, rubbing her girl’s stomach. “And you took your punishment like a champ, babe. I'm sure the College admissions board will appreciate that.”

The serpent knew Cheryl was spent when she didn't even laugh or roll her eyes at her lame joke. So she leaned over to kiss her softly on the lips and got to work cleaning Cheryl up.

Conversationally, the natural red head murmured. “Veronica asked me if you have a small penis today.”

Distractedly, the natural brunette murmured back, “I thought you said she said I had big dick energy.”

Cheryl smiled. “She did. But that was before she found out you have a real penis.”

Toni looked up at her girlfriend in surprise from between glistening thighs. “What? I thought everyone already knew. Especially her, with all the dick jokes she makes.”

Cheryl sighed, finally sitting up on her elbows as Toni licked carefully around her overstimulated pussy. “I don’t know. She assumed we just use a strap-on.”

Toni laughed, causing Cheryl to flinch and almost snap her legs shut around her head. “Sorry. I just think it’d be hilarious to see her when she finds out that we do.”

Cheryl sat up to fully face her silent girlfriend, standing between her legs. “TT...”

“What is it, babe?”

“I don’t know. I just realised that nobody really knows and I felt a little uncomfortable about telling her. I felt like it wasn’t my place. And I got a little defensive."

Toni suddenly understood. She’d been dealing with this her whole life, but it was new territory for the girl who was so used to hiding parts of her own self for fear of rejection, while Toni on the other hand couldn’t give a single shit what anyone thought. “Well, it’s not like I’m ashamed or anything. And I honestly thought all your friends knew. You guys talk about your sex lives all the time.”

“No we don’t.”

“Yeah, you kinda do. Especially when you start drinking.”

“We do, don’t we?”

“It definitely makes Never Have I Ever more interesting, I’ll give you that.”

Cheryl grabbed her girlfriend’s face and licked Toni’s cheeks, chin and lips of her own cum before kissing her soundly on the mouth. She couldn’t be more in love.

“Was she weirded out?” asked Toni, hand roaming a smooth back under a red blouse.

“I think she was more annoyed that she hasn’t seen it yet more than anything.”

“So what did you tell her then?”

Cheryl bit her lip, contemplating toying with the other girl. “I told her it was Tiny.”

Toni gasped. “You did not.”

“So what if I did.”

“You know that’s misleading. Tiny is just your nickname for it, it’s not the size of it.”

“Oops,” mocked Cheryl, wiggling her toes to see if she was anywhere near ready to start walking. She was both numb and aching at the same time. In the best way. "Not my fault you're a grower and not a show-er."

Toni nodded as she declared, “You’re gonna pay for that.”

“I’m joking. I didn’t say anything.” She stood  and pulled her skirt down.

“You’d better not. Otherwise no more dick for you, missy.”

It was Cheryl’s turn to gasp. “You wouldn’t.”

“After last night, wouldn’t I?” Cheryl paused for thought. She was genuinely concerned now. “Can you imagine a whole week without…” Toni gestured both hands towards her crotch, “Tiny?”

Cheryl crossed her arms. “You’re bluffing. There’s no way you’d go that long without..." Cheryl copied Toni's hand gesture with a flourish. "...this."

“I hear Veronica wants some of this,” Toni repeated the gesture. “So... yeah. Maybe I could. Later, bombshell.”

Cheryl was left alone once more to her own thoughts. Threatened much?

**Author's Note:**

> You'll never get the time you spent reading this back. I hope it was worth it.
> 
> [DaddiWasHere on Tumblr](https://daddiwashere.tumblr.com)


End file.
